Mundungus Dotter
by themarauder94
Summary: Läs Kapitel 1.
1. Chapter 1

1. **Mundungus dotter**

Keira tände, med viss svårighet, ciggen som hon knep fast mellan sina rödmålade läppar - förbannade sig själv att hon inte hade kunnat stå emot den. Första cigaretten på ett år (Fan) - bieffekter på krossat hjärta.  
>Keira hade ännu en gång fått reda på att Magnus, hennes pojkvän, hade varit otrogen. Det hade i och för sig bara varit en kyss den här gången - och en massa alkohol hade tydligen varit inblandad - men hon kunde inte rå för tårarna som rann och förstörde hennes smink (ännu en gång).<br>"Är det verkligen en sådan bra idé?" Frågade Sara oroligt och gav Keiras nytända cigg en skeptisk blick.  
>"Fan." Stönade Keira efter att ha tagit sitt första bloss – visste att det antagligen skulle ta ytterligare ett år bara för att sluta. Igen.<p>

Trots att klockan var halv tre på natten satte Keira på teven när hon kom hem; _hem _var en sliten etta i slitna Halmstad. _Hem _brukade vara en trea lite utanför stan där hon bodde tillsammans med sin mor, Elisabeth, men så var det inte längre. Sedan hennes mor hade drabbats av en allvarlig hjärnsjukdom var inget som det längre brukade.  
>Elisabeth var inte död - Keira skulle dock inte heller påstå att hon faktiskt levde. Hon bara existerade utan mening. Inte till någon nytta alls -och hon skulle aldrig bli. Ibland skulle det vara bättre om hon bara dog, tyckte Keira i hemlighet.<br>Sorlet från teven gjorde henne lugn. Skådespelarnas dialoger i nattens film fick henne att känna sig en gnutta mindre ensam där i lägenheten. Vanligtvis brukade Magnus vara hennes sällskap - men inte den här natten (såklart).  
>De flesta Keira kände ogillade Magnus, mer eller mindre. Även hennes mor, Elisabeth, hade haft svårt för sin dotters pojkvän. Keira förstod inte varför. Magnus var som vilken nittonårig pojke som helst; Trevlig, med inga större intressen (dator, träna…), och såg rätt bra ut med mörkt, stylat hår.<br>Antagligen berodde deras ogillande (för Magnus) på olika syn av kärlek. Men kärlek var inte perfekt, det var i alla fall något hon hade lärt sig.

Keira ryckte till. Hon hade somnat i bäddsoffan. Teven var fortfarande på som nu visades en lam serie istället för nattens film, och var lägenhetens enda ljudkälla. Keira kunde emellertid inte låta bli att känna att hon inte var ensam. Och det var inte bara tevens förtjänst. Hon kände sig iakttagen.  
>Keira slängde en snabb blick på klockan bakom och förvånades över att se att hon redan var 7.30. Hon hade sovit i flera timmar.<br>Hon gav ifrån sig en gäspning. Hon visste att hon egentligen borde ha gått och lagt sig igen, men någon/något inom henne sade att hon skulle gå upp nu – så det gjorde hon.  
>Med trötta steg gick hon mot badrummet för att möta sin spegelbild. Om det inte vore för att hennes honungsblonda hår för tillfället stod åt alla möjliga håll, var Keiras spegelbild väldigt vacker. Keira <em>var <em>vacker. Det kunde ingen neka till. Det honungsblonda håret låg oftast i perfekta lockar över ryggen och räckte henne en bra bit nedanför axlarna. Hon hade mörka, bruna ögon som inramades av tjocka, mörka ögonfransar. Keiras vän, Sara, brukade berätta för henne att hon såg lite ut som en vampyr. Det var sant, till viss del. Keira var som sagt väldigt vacker, och hade väldigt ljus hy. Det var hennes kinder som avslöjade hennes mänskliga jag. Det räckte med en charmig fras och rodnader spreds snabbt över Keiras kinder.

Efter att ha spenderat tio snabba minuter på badrummet för att få sitt hår i styr vandrade hon iväg mot köket. Hon kunde lika väl starta dagen med en god frukost (om kylskåpet så tillät det). Hon hann aldrig dock så långt som att börja med frukosten. En underlig man, sittandes vid köksbordet med en skinkmacka, tog all fokus.  
>Keira stirrade på mannen med vidöppen mun, väntade på ett gällt skrik som aldrig kom. Hon stod som paralyserad i köksingången – rädd, chockad… Gud visste allt!<br>Mannen såg lätt roat på Keira och tog en tugga av sin skinkmacka.  
>"Eh…" Keira försökte komma på något vettigt att säga. Ta till handling. Skulle hon kanske kasta en stekpanna på honom?<br>"Låt mig presentera mig", sade mannen lugnt och reste sig upp från stolen. Mannen framför henne var något av de märkligaste hon någonsin skådat. Han hade midjelångt, silvrigt hår och ett långt skägg som han hade stoppat in under sitt bälte. På den krokiga näsan som såg ut att ha blivit bruten någon gång eller så, satt ett par halvmåneformade glasögon. Och hans klädnad… Hon hade aldrig sett något liknande förr. En purpurröd klädnad med gyllene sömmar och ett fåtal strålande solar som motiv. "Jag är Albus Dumbledore." Tydligen var hans namn lika underligt som resten av honom. Det var inte förrän nu Keira insåg att mannen talade engelska och inte svenska.  
>"Eh…" Keira försökte febrilt komma på något att göra. Om hon inte kunde få sig själv att kasta en stekpanna (vilket hon faktiskt inte riktigt kände för att göra – mannen hade något speciellt lugn med sig) kunde hon åtminstone presentera sig för denna främling. Denna Dumbledore.<br>"Jag förstår att jag har lyckats göra dig ganska ordlös, Keira." Sade Dumbledore leende. "Jag tror att min ankomst skulle ha gjort dig lika ordlös om jag hade ringt på dörren som en vanlig mugglare, så jag bestämde mig för att ta mig hit via spöktransferens. Klart var det lite klurigt eftersom jag inte riktigt visste hur lägenheten såg ut, men jag lyckades landa i ditt kök. Måste säga att det var en utomordentligt god skinkmacka jag gav mig tillåtelse att göra. Jag hoppas att det ska vara okej." Keira tittade förbluffat på mannen. Vem han än var, så förstod Keira knappt hälften av vad Dumbledore talade om. Tydligen förstod Dumbledore det för han fortsatte; "Just det, nej! Du har ingen aning om spöktransferens eller mugglare. Jag glömde nästan. Du får ursäkta mig så mycket. Nå, har du något att säga eller kan vi fortsätta denna konversation i ditt vardagsrum? Jag har några viktiga saker att berätta för dig. Anledningen till att jag är här det vill säga." Keira nickade och följde mannen in till vardagsrummet där de satt ner i bäddsoffan. "Ett mycket trevligt hem du har här, Keira. Litet, men trevligt." Sade han medan han tittade sig omkring i hennes lilla vardagsrum. "Fantastisk maskin den där teven är", sade han och nickade mot teven som fortfarande var på.  
>"Eh… Jag vill inte verka oartig eller så…" Började Keira men blev snabbt avbruten.<br>"Var du så oartig du vill", skrockade Dumbledore. "Det är inte du som har våldgästat mig. Så länge du låter mig utföra mitt ärende, kan du behandla mig lite hur som helst. Jag förväntar mig inget annat."  
>"Jaha, okej…" Sade hon, lite lätt överrumplad över mannens ord.<br>"Enligt mina uppgifter dock ska du bara bo här tills sommarens slut? Avbryt mig om jag har fel. Du ska sedan flytta hem till en fosterfamilj du ska bo hos tills du är klar med dina studier vilket socialen har sett till. Det socialen inte visste, vilket jag är fullt informerad om, är att du har en släkting som man har missat att kolla upp. Det är ingen mindre än din far, Keira."  
>"Min pappa?" Keira tittade förstummat på Dumbledore som tog ännu en nöjd tugga från sin skinkmacka. Hon hade aldrig brytt sig något särskilt om sin far. Hon visste att det var en av hennes mors sommarromanser hon hade haft i England på 70-talet. Tydligen hade han varit en lite äldre, charmig man som visat henne en annan värld som hon sedan valt bort för sin egen.<br>"Ja, man kan väl säga att vi nästan är kollegor. Han är en medlem i- Åh, jag tänkte inte att det skulle bli så mycket förklarande. Jag borde nog ta det från början." Keira hade ingenting emot detta påstående. Skulle hon ärligt erkänna hängde hon inte alls med. Och skulle hon vara ännu ärligare, var hon mer eller mindre vettskrämd. Hon satt med en gammal man som var iförd en purpurröd klädnad som berättade att han visste vem hennes far var. "Du är arton, inte sant?" Keira nickade instämmande. "Låt oss säga att för ungefär 19 år sedan träffade din mor en-"  
>"-en man på en resa till London. En <em>'resa som skulle hjälpa henne att hitta sig själv'<em>", citerade Keira. "Han visade henne en värld hon inte visste fanns, men hon valde sin egen istället. Väl tillbaka i Sverige upptäckte hon att hon var gravid. Hon fick mig och sen har hon uppfostrat mig sedan dess. Ja, jag har hört historian."  
>"Jag märker det. Din mor har sagt en hel del till dig, men jag tror dock inte du förstår innebörden av allt." Sade Dumbledore. "Din pappa visade verkligen din mor en annan värld. Din far är nämligen inte vem som helst. Han är en trollkarl." Keira brast i skratt. Vem var denna gamla stolle, och vem hade släppt in honom i hennes hus? Hon torkade snabbt bort en tår som nått hennes öga efter den långa skrattattacken. "Detta var ett annorlunda sett att reagera på."<br>"Du brukar berätta det för många?" Frågade Keira och höll tillbaka ett skratt.  
>"Till alla mina nya elever som bor i mugglarfamiljer. För tillfället behöver du inte tro på vad jag säger. Så länge du memorerar det, lovar jag att bevisa det för dig. Sen."<br>"Jaja, visst." Flinade Keira som inte hade något emot att lyssna på dessa rövarhistorier (men hon visste att hon var tvungen att ringa polisen snart så de kunde ta tillbaka den här gamlingen till den anstalt han hörde hemma på).  
>"Jag är rektor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Jag är även grundaren av en order som din far är medlem i. Det finns nämligen en värld som du inte ser. Full med häxor och trollkarlar. Vi gör vårt bästa för att gömma den för er mugglare. Det vill säga människor utan dessa magiska krafter. Men det är just det som är skillnaden med dig. Du är ingen mugglare. Du har ärvt din fars trollkarlsblod." Dumbledore pausade. Den genomträngande blåa blicken bakom de halvmåneformade glasögonen studerade hennes uttryck nyfiket. Keira ansträngde sig hårt för att inte ännu en gång skratta rakt upp i den så kallade rektorns ansikte. Hon knöt näven hårt och försökte fokusera på att inte skratta. Efter att Dumbledore hade tittat klart på Keira puttade han upp glasögonen högre upp på näsan och fortsatte: "Dock har en fruktansvärt stor miss hänt. Ditt intagningsbrev blev aldrig skickat eftersom att ditt namn stod inskrivet hos två trollkarlsskolor. Min skola, Hogwarts, och Skandinaviens skola Kanda. Jag har dock uppmärksammat denna miss för Kandas rektor och tagit tag i problemet själv. Flera av Hogwarts lärare sitter i ordern och är ytterst angelägna över att hjälpa dig med dina magiska studier. Du skulle i så fall få bo hos orden under sommaren, i samma order som din pappa är medlem i, och sedan få bo på Hogwarts under skolåret. Jag vet tre elever som antagligen skulle finna dig mycket intressant. Förstås, om du då faktiskt vill. Du kanske hellre fortsätter ditt liv här? Jag är säker på att socialen kommer hitta dig en trevlig familj. Valet är helt upp till dig." Keira kunde inte undgå att märka hur seriös mannen verkade vara med allt detta nonsens. Det lät som om han faktiskt <em>visste <em>vad han pratade om.  
>Keira kände inte längre för att skratta. Mannen måste verkligen ha fått en allvarlig smäll i huvudet. Hon tyckte riktigt synd om honom, som lurade iväg sig själv på olika slags hembesök för att ta dem till hans "Hogwarts".<br>"Jaha… Eh… Mr Dumbledore… Jag skulle gärna ha velat, men jag kan inte. För att detta är helt sjukt. Det är något som pågår i ditt huvud." Dumbledore skrockade till Keiras förvåning.  
>"Lovade jag dig inte att bevisa allt?" Frågade han.<br>"Jo, men…"  
>"Det är helt klart svårare att ta fram magin hos ett stort barn än ett litet." Sade Dumbledore. "Ni måste se innan ni tror." Keira undrade febrilt vilken disney-film han hade tagit den smöriga repliken.<br>"Är det så konstigt eller?"  
>"Inte alls." Sade Dumbledore leende. "Det är mänskligt. Jag förväntar mig inget annat. Men jag tänker göra allt jag kan för att bevisa vår värld för dig." Dumbledore tog in handen innanför klädnaden och drog fram något som liknade en trollstav. Dumbledore riktade staven mot de icke tända värmeljusen på tvbordet. "Incendio." Något blått – likt lågor – flög ut ur Dumbledores stav. Hon blinkade. Tittade sedan mot värmeljusen som nu lös upp en ytterst liten bit av rummet.<br>"Hur hände det där?" Frågade Keira pafft.  
>"Det brukar kallas magi." Svarade Dumbledore och viftade till med staven. Keira väntade på att någonting skulle hända i sitt, fortfarande, chocktillstånd -den där ljus-grejen hade verkligen fångat henne – men ingenting hände.<br>"Är det meningen att något ska-" Hon hann aldrig avsluta meningen då Keiras brödrost kom inflygande och landade elegant framför dem.  
>Hon blinkade.<br>Keira försökte smälta vad som just hade hänt, utan större resultat. En brödrost hade precis flugit in i hennes vardagsrum…  
>Keira mötte Dumbledores snälla blick. Dumbledore, till skillnad från Keira, var helt orörd över vad som just hänt (av kanske den anledningen att han var orsaken till att det faktiskt hade hänt).<br>"Hur gjorde ni det där?" Fick Keira fram och tittade storögt på Dumbledore.  
>"Med rätt ord och med rätt rörelse kan man få i princip allting att hända." Förklarade han. "I alla fall om man är en trollkarl." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

2. Grimmaldiplan  
>Ett häftigt sorl bröt ut bland orden-medlemmarna. Dumbledore gjorde ingenting för att tysta skaran, utan väntade in tystnaden i lugn och ro. Som förutspått, tystnade de, en efter en – allas fokus på Dumbledore igen. Ett litet leende spred sig på mannens läppar.<br>"Jag vill inte ha något med min dotter att göra." Mundungus Fletcher var den första att avbryta den nyss skapade tystnaden.  
>"Jag hade inte räknat med det, Mundungus." Sade Dumbledore lugnt. "Som jag berättade innan, har Keira ärvt ditt trollkarlsblod. Det känns inte mer än rätt att erbjuda henne samma möjlighet som alla andra häxor och trollkarlar har fått."<br>"Så länge jag slipper lägga några pengar på henne!" Sade Mundungus. "Och hon får inte plats i min lägenhet!"  
>"Molly, Sirius – tror ni att ni skulle kunna finna plats för en till?" Frågade Dumbledore och låtsades inte om Mundungus.<br>"Regulus rum är tomt." Svarade Sirius.  
>"Hon är så välkommen så!"<br>"Hur blir det med hennes utbildning då?" Det var nu Professor McGonagall som hade tagit till orda. "Flickan är väl närmre 20. Hon kan ju inte gå på Hogwarts!"  
>"Ah, Minerva. På varje problem finns en lösning." Sade Dumbledore med ett leende lekandes på sina läppar, och pekfingret i luften.<br>"Och hur har professorn tänkt lösa detta?"  
>"Jag hade hoppats att du, Minerva, och återstående lärare i orden kunde hjälpa mig med detta. Jag hade hoppats vi kunde utforma en speciell läroplan för Keira. Jag hade även velat få hjälp av både dig Remus och Sirius." Tillade Dumbledore.<br>"Det ska inte vara några problem."  
>Mundungus såg ytterst besvärad ut över det nya samtalsämnet – Keira, hans dotter. Tyckte man att han såg besvärad och motsträvig när det var Harrys säkerhet eller planer på Voldemorts fall som diskuterades, var det inget jämfört med hur han såg ut nu. Dumbledore verkade märka detta faktum.<br>"Mundungus – behöver du kanske ta lite frisk luft?" Han gav ifrån sig en frustning. "Inte? Jag får ursäkta."

Hade någon berättat för Keira att hon var en häxa hade hon skrattat åt blotta tanken, vilket hon i och för sig faktiskt hade gjort under Dumbledores vistelse.  
>Nu stod hon färdigpackad i hallen i den, numera, tomma lägenheten. Redo att åka till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12 med Professor Dumbledore för att bli undervisad i häxkonster och trolldom. Det mest bisarra med det stora hela, var att hon faktiskt trodde på det.<br>Det hade gått tre veckor efter Dumbledores korta visit i hennes lägenhet. Under de tre veckorna hade Keira haft tid att både smälta allt som sagts och göra i ordning för att flytta till England för gott.  
>Ett tårögt farväl hade ägt rum någon timme tidigare. Att lämna Magnus var det svåraste hon skulle tvingas göra. För första gången var hon glad att hon inte hade några nära vänner. Sara hade i och för sig varit en bra vän, men inte mycket mer än så. De hade aldrig "klickat".<br>Keira hade aldrig tänkt på hur liten hennes lägenhet var förrän nu, där den stod helt tom. Tänk att alla hennes saker hade fått plats där…  
>PANG<br>En ljudlig smäll hördes genom hela byggnaden och som från ingenstans dök Professor Dumbledore upp framför henne.  
>"Färdigpackad?" Frågade han Keira och gav hennes packning en menande blick. Hon nickade. "Utmärkt."<br>Dumbledore var lika märkligt klädd denna dag. Istället för den purpurröda klädnaden bar han nu en smaragdgrön med silversömmar och på huvudet bar han en matchande topphatt.  
>"Hur ska vi ta oss dit?" Frågade Keira försiktigt som varken hade pengar till flyg eller tågresa.<br>"Med spöktransferens." Förklarade Dumbledore. "Det är ett ytterst smidigt sätt att ta sig fram på. Om du är färdigpackad och klar kan vi sätta igång nu."  
>"Ja, jag är klar."<br>"Håll i ditt bagage hårt, och ta tag i min högra arm. Se till att inte släppa taget. På tre. Ett, två -"

Keira kände det som om hon plötsligt sögs in genom en trädgårdsslang. Det var en ytterst underlig känsla. Det fick henne att må väldigt illa…  
>Innan Keira visste ordet av det stod hon, bredvid Dumbledore, på grimmaldiplan. Hon kände starkt för att spy över mannens kängor.<br>"De flesta mår lite illa efter sin första gång." Förklarade Dumbledore för Keira, vars vanligtvis pärlvita ansikte nu var grönt.  
>Hon tog ett djupt andetag och försökte fokusera på radhusen framför. <em>Nummer 9, nummer 10, nummer 11, nummer 13… <em>Ett hus saknades. Samma hus som hon, enligt Dumbledore, skulle spendera sommaren i. Skulle detta föreställa, vad Keira ansåg, ett dåligt skämt?  
>"Här är det." Sade Dumbledore och pekade där nummer 12 borde ha stått.<br>"Vad menar du?" Frågade Keira som inte fick den minsta skymt av något som skulle kunna vara det tolfte huset. Hon skulle precis vända sig till Dumbledore igen då något mycket underligt (var hon ens förvånad längre?) hände. Ett nytt hus växte fram mitt framför henne, mellan 11 och 13. Hus nummer 12. Det var som om det alltid hade stått där, bara väntat på att Keira skulle bli mer uppmärksam.  
>"Grimmaldiplan är ordens högkvarter. Det beskyddas därför av flertals skyddningsbesvärjelser så ingen ska kunna inkräkta. Endast jag kan berätta vart det finns. Jag är husets så kallade hemlighetsväktare."<br>"Varför behöver det så mycket beskydd?" Frågade Keira undrande.  
>"Jag önskar verkligen jag kunde svara på det nu, Keira. Men jag tror det är säkrast att någon från orden berättar det för dig där inne istället. Där det är säkert."<br>"Följer du inte med in?"  
>Mannen skakade lätt på huvudet.<br>"Inte den här gången. Har lite saker som behöver göras färdigt förstår du, men jag är säker på att vi ses snart igen." Sade Dumbledore.  
>"Men-" Ännu ett ljudligt pang hördes, och Dumbledore var försvunnen. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

3.** Fenixorden**

Keira stod på det nästöversta trappsteget, blickade ner på sina misshandlade converse, och väntade på att någon skulle öppna. Hon lyssnade intensivt efter närmande fotsteg. Utan någon som helst större förvarning öppnades dörren.  
>Keira möttes av en rund, liten kvinna med flammande rött hår som var prytt med en virkad, lila hatt. Kvinnan framför henne var antagligen i femtioårsåldern, antog Keira. Men fast kvinnan såg trött ut, kunde Keira inte undgå att hon faktiskt strålade.<br>"Du måste vara Keira." Log kvinnan. Keira gav ifrån sig en, knapp synlig, nickning. "Har Albus redan tagit av?" Keira hade ett vagt minne av att Dumbledore presenterat sig som _Albus Dumbledore, _och antog att det var honom kvinnan menade.  
>"Han hade saker att göra färdigt." Förklarade Keira.<br>"Åh, klart han har! Man kan inte förvänta sig att en man som han ska ha tid att- Åh! Jag har glömt att presentera mig. Jag är Molly Weasley." presenterade Molly sig. Keira skulle precis säga något, då hennes mage istället tog till orda. "Du måste vara utsvulten!" utbrast Molly. "Kom in med dig, kära du. Vi ska nog kunna göra i ordning något åt dig nere i köket. De flesta sover för tillfället, så de flesta har inte ätit frukost än."  
>"Det är väldigt snällt av dig, Mrs Weasley." Sade Keira som uppskattade denna gest väldigt mycket. Hon var verkligen hungrig.<br>Keira följde efter Mrs Weasley genom hallen. Helt plötsligt, vid ett paraplyställ, stannade hon upp och vände sig mot Keira.  
>"Vi måste vara väldigt tysta här. Väcker vi Mrs Blacks porträtt blir det ett himla liv." Viskade Mrs Weasley och pekade på väggen där slitna draperier hängde.<br>På den nedersta våningen låg köket.  
>Vid ett stort köksbord satt tre häxor vilka läste högt ur en tidning för varandra. Häxorna hade inte än lagt märke till Keiras ankomst.<br>Den äldsta av dem såg inte ut att vara äldre än 25 på sin höjd. Att hon dessutom hade bubbelgumsfärgat hår fick henne att se ännu yngre ut. På varsin sida om henne satt en yngre version av Molly Weasley och en tjej med stort, yvigt mörkt hår – båda såg ut att vara runt femton.  
>"Nymphadora-"<br>"Snälla, kalla mig Tonks, Molly." Stönad Tonks. De tre tjejerna tittade nu upp från tidningen.  
>"Vem är du?" utbrast den rödhåriga tjejen chockat (i samma ögonblick fick hon en "<em>det där var oartigt"<em>-blick från Mrs Weasley).  
>"Jag är Keira." Svarade hon.<br>"Keira vem?" Den rödhåriga, och tjejen med yvigt hår såg ut som stora frågetecken.  
>"Molly, menar du att det här är Keira som Dumbledore talade om?" Frågade Tonks förvånat och betraktade Keira ifrån sin plats vid köksbordet. Mrs Weasley nickade.<br>"Detta är Keira Johnsson, Mundungus dotter."  
>"Det var som tusan!" Utbrast Tonks. "Jag får lov att ursäkta. Jag är Tonks." Hon reste sig upp från bordet och gick fram för att skaka Keiras hand. De återstående tjejerna gjorde detsamma. Den rödhåriga tjejen, som visade sig vara Mrs Weasleys dotter, hette Ginny och den andra hette Hermione. Båda hade svårt att tro att Keira verkligen kunde vara Mundungus dotter.<p>

Keira trodde nog aldrig hon hade upplevt en godare måltid som Mrs Weasleys frukost. Keira hade dock en känsla av att Mrs Weasley hade ansträngt sig lite extra idag, för Ginny, Hermione och Tonks verkade uppleva i princip samma sak som Keira själv.  
>Någonstans runt den tredje rostade mackan hördes två ljudliga knallar (Hermione spillde ut sitt te i sitt knä) – det lät precis som när Dumbledore använt sig utav spöktransferens.<br>Som från ingenstans dök två identiska rödhåriga pojkar upp på varsin sida om Hermione.  
>"Morsning flickor." Sade den ena av dem och blinkade mot Tonks.<br>"Blev du lite upphetsad av att se oss?" Flinade den andra och tittade menade på den blöta fläcken i Hermiones knä. Hennes kinder blev mörkt röda.  
>"Skärp er." Suckade Ginny.<br>"Nämen, vem har vi här?" Tvillingarna tycktes har upptäckt Keira. "Låt oss presentera oss." Tvillingarna gick fram till Keiras plats, tog hennes händer i varsin hand och kysste dem lätt.  
>"Fred Weasley." Presenterade den ena tvillingen sig.<br>"Och jag är George – Weasley, jag också."  
>"Keira." Sade hon leende. "Trevligt att råkas."<br>"Så vad för dig hit?" Frågade Fred och slog sig ner vid köksbordet på Keiras högra sida.  
>"Keira har kommit hit från Sverige för att bli undervisad i häxkonster." Sade Mrs Weasley och serverade tvillingarna varsin tallrik gröt som de genast påbörjade.<br>"Sverige? Borde du inte gå på…-"  
>"Kanda?" Avslutade George Freds mening.<br>"Och du är ganska mycket för gammal för att börja skolan." Påpekade Fred efter att ha granskat Keira noggrant.  
>"De glömde att skicka mitt brev." Berättade hon. Alla kring bordet flämtade.<br>"Det är ju fruktansvärt!" Utbrast Hermione upprört. "Man borde ju överklaga! Detta är något ministeriet bor-"  
>"Det är okej, Hermione." Sade Keira och skrattade lite åt Hermiones reaktion. Keira hade inte känt Hermione mer än en halvtimme, men hon hade redan fått intrycket av att skolan var en stor ambition. "Dumbledore har ordnat allting åt mig."<br>"Dumbledore är en stor man." Sade Mrs Weasley.  
>"Men, varför ordnar Dumbledore det?" Frågade Ginny. "Borde inte rektorn på Kanda på något sätt fixa detta?"<br>"Jag har ingen familj kvar i Sverige." Förklarade Keira. "Och eftersom att jag även stod inskriven på Hogwarts, tyckte Dumbledore att det var bättre för mig här."  
>"Men man kan ju inte vara inskriven på två skolor." Sade Hermione. "Så vida inte-"<br>"Precis Hermione." Sade Mrs Weasley och släppte stekpannan i diskhon. "Eftersom att Mundungus är Keiras biologiska pappa, har hon en plats på Hogwarts." Tvillingarna flämtade.  
>"Skojar ni med oss?" Frågade Fred och tittade storögt på sin mor.<br>"Inte kan dyngan vara _hennes _pappa?" Sade George nära på upprört och pekade på Keira. "Hennes skönhet skulle kunna jämföras med en vilie!"  
>"Alla vet att Keira är vacker." Sade Mrs Weasley. "Det betyder inte att hon inte kan vara <em>Mundungus <em>dotter." Hon lade lite extra betoning på Mundungus namn (hon ogillade när de kallade honom dyngan).  
>"Men mamma – Mundungus!"<br>"Jag tror att det finns en hel del ni skulle kunna berätta för Keira. Jag tror hon är rätt nyfiken på allting." Sade Mrs Weasley leende och ignorerade sin son. "Berätta lite om orden!" Trollkarlarna och häxorna tittade på varandra som frågetecken.  
>"Jag frågade Dumbledore innan varför grimmaldiplan behöver så mycket skydd." Berättade Keira snabbt. Hon antog att de andra inte riktigt var de skulle börja – det fanns nog en hel del att säga, om hon läste av deras ansiktsuttryck rätt. "Han sade att ni kunde svara på det."<br>"Grimmaldiplan är skyddat med alla möjliga olika skyddningsbesvärjelser, utförda av Fenixordens medlemmar – så som Dumbledore själv." Sade Hermione snabbt. "Fenixorden är en order som kämpar emot du-vet-vem, men självklart vet du inte vem det är. Häxor och trollkarlar fruktar hans namn, så de säger det helst inte."  
>"Vad heter han då?" Frågade Keira nyfiket. Alla utbytte blickar vid bordet, som om de bestämde vem som skulle tvingas säga hans namn.<br>"Voldemort." Sade Tonks lågmält.  
><em>"Varför kan ni inte bara kalla honom du-vet-vem?"<br>_Keira vände sig om och mötte två pojkars blickar. Båda såg ut att vara i samma ålder som Ginny och Hermione. Den ena pojken, lång och gänglig, med rött hår och fräknar: den andra pojken, mörkt, yvigt hår, runda glasögon och ett ärr i pannan, format som en blixt.  
>Den rödhåriga pojken, som hon antog också var en Weasley, såg ytterst upprörd ut.<br>"Ni vet hur mycket jag hatar det namnet." Sade han.  
>"Keira, detta är min son Ron, och det där." Mrs Weasley pekade på den mörkhåriga pojken. "Det är Harry."<br>"Eh… hej." Sade båda pojkarna i mun på varandra och vinkade mot Keira.  
>Dessa två var de som visat minst intresse över henne. Antagligen var det bristen på sömn, eftersom att de knappt fått en blund under natten.<br>Harry och Ron slog sig ner vid bordet och deltog de också i konversationen.  
>"Så detta är en order som bekämpar ni-vet-vem?" Frågade Keira. Alla nickade.<br>"Dumbledore grundade orden förra gången Voldemort hade makten. Mina föräldrar var medlemmar." Sade Harry medan han hällde upp ett glas juice.  
>"Varför är de inte medlemmar längre?"<br>"Voldemort dödade dem."  
>Det var något annorlunda med Harry insåg Keira ganska snart. Han uttalade ni-vet-vems namn utan någon fruktan alls. Han lät mer eller mindre förbannad varje gång namnet lämnade hans läppar.<br>"Jag visste inte."  
>"Det gör ingenting. Jag var bara ett år gammal." Förklarade Harry.<br>"Jag bara undrar en sak…" Sade Keira försiktigt och tittade som om på alla kring bordet.  
>"Undra på." Sade Fred och George i kör med varsitt leende på sina läppar.<br>"Ni sade att orden grundades förra gången ni-vet-vem hade makten, eller var på väg till makten – sak samma- men hur besegrades han? För han måste väl ha besegrats om han har makten nu igen, eller?"  
>"Det är en ganska lång historia..." Började Hermione.<br>"Inte överdrivet." Avbröt Harry henne. "Voldemort ville döda mig." Keira gav ifrån sig en flämtning. "Dumbledore hjälpte mina föräldrar att gömma sig, men Voldemort lyckades få tag på dem ändå. Och dödade dem, en efter en tills det bara var jag kvar. Dödsförbannelsen han kastade mot mig kunde inte nå mig, utan studsade på något sätt tillbaka på honom själv. Den dödade inte honom, men han var inte precis levande heller. Han var något mellanting. För svag för att leva. Jag överlevde med endast ett ärr som minne efter händelsen."  
>"Ingen annan än Harry har någonsin överlevt förbannelsen. Det sägs vara omöjligt, så han är mer eller mindre berömd." Berättade Hermione.<br>"Klart han är berömd – han var ju den som besegrade ni-vet-vem." Sade Fred.  
>"Och han var bara ett år." Tillade George.<br>"Men han är tillbaka?" Frågade Keira, som var mer eller mindre i chocktillstånd. Allting som hade sagts under den senaste timmen var, mer eller mindre, otroliga. Hon kunde inte låta bli att kasta en oskyldig blick på ärret som Harry hade försökt gömma under sin rufsiga lugg.  
>"Han fick en del hjälp förstås." Sade Harry bittert. "Jag såg det själv."<br>"Men hur?"  
>"De skapade honom en kropp." Förklarade Harry. "En stark sådan också – det är ren tur att jag är i livet nu."<br>"Så han försöker ta makten igen?" Keira kände sig aningen dum som tvingades ställa så många frågor, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att vilja veta allt. Hon kunde inte förstå att den här världens existerade – och ändå så gjorde den det!  
>"Sinom tid." Sade Tonks. "Han håller låg profil så länge, så att han kan förbereda sig."<br>"Men det ger ju alla andra tid att också förbereda sig ju!" Utbrast Keira.  
>"Problemet är att ingen vågar tro det. Alla ignorerar faktan och lever på som vanligt." Sade Tonks.<br>"Men Harry såg ju!"  
>"Ja, Dumbledore berättade för hela skolan vad som hade hänt den natten då Harry kom tillbaka efter att ni-vet-vem hade uppstått." Sade George.<br>"Lyssnar de inte på honom då?" Frågade Keira chockat.  
>"Först." Sade Ginny och tog en klunk av sitt te. Keira hade alldeles glömt bort sitt eget te, ivrig att få veta mer, och tog själv en klunk.<br>"Trolldomsministern tror dock inte på det. Han har därför valt att hyscha ner det." Sade Harry.  
>"De försöker även bryta människors förtroende för Dumbledore genom att skriva fruktansvärda saker om både honom och Harry i The Daily Prophet." Sade Hermione.<br>"Dumbledore bestämde sig därför för att återuppliva orden." Sade Ron förklarande.  
>"I orden försöker vi nu få så många som möjligt att inse att han faktiskt är tillbaka, och att vi måste vara förberedda. Samtidigt som vi förbereder oss här." Sade Tonks.<br>"Det är bara en sak jag har tänkt på." Sade Keira. "Varför vill han döda Harry?"  
>Alla tystnade.<br>"Jag vet inte." Svarade Harry själv. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Themarauder94:**** Hej och hå. Här kommer fjärde kapitlet. Jag hoppas verkligen att ni gillar storyn hittills (ty det gör jag, haha). Hoppas ni gillar parenteser och min torra humor, i så fall kommer ni älska denna fanfiction.  
>Kommentera gärna! <strong>

4. **De fyra elevhemmen  
><strong>  
>Keira hade inte varit på grimmaldiplan mycket mer än två timmar, men ändå hade hon inte mått så här bra, som hon gjorde här, på flera veckor.<br>När Ron och Harry hade vaknat till blev det ett himla liv;  
>"Vid Merlins randiga, sidenkalsonger! Inte kan du vara <em>Dyngans <em>dotter?" Utbrast Ron upprört. Hans öron var alldeles skära.  
>"Jag är enligt både min mamma och Dumbledore." Sade hon och skrattade till. Hon kunde knappt vänta tills hon skulle få träffa denna <em>dyngan. <em>Hon ville veta varför alla reagerade så starkt på dessa fakta. Var det verkligen så overkligt att hon kunde vara Mundungus dotter? Vilket hon faktiskt också var.  
>"Är du helt säker att du är <em>Mundungus <em>dotter?" Frågade Harry.  
>"Hon kan vara Sirius dotter! Kan hon inte?" Föreslog Ron entusiastiskt till Harry.<br>"Men hon säger att hon faktiskt är hans dotter…"  
>"Att du, Keira, är dyngans dotter är lika sannolikt som om Snape skulle tvätta håret." Sade Ron ursäktande. "Med schampo."<br>"Du säger att du är säker då?" Frågade Harry en extra gång. Hon nickade leende.  
>"Jaa, jag är säker."<p>

"Men du kommer väl inte bli relegerad?" Keira flämtade.  
>Harry hade precis berättat om Dudley och dementorerna medan de hjälpte Keira att göra i ordning i Regulus gamla rum.<br>"Det är omöjligt att han blir relegerad." Sade Hermione. "Han har egentligen inte brutit mot någon regel."  
>"Men man får ju inte använda sig av magi utanför skolan – om man inte är över sjutton, det vill säga." Sade Keira oförstående.<br>"Det finns undantag." Sade Ron och kastade iväg ett trollkarlsfotografi ner på golvet som låg i den obäddade sängen. Det verkade som att inte en själ hade sovit i den sängen på över tio år.  
>"Harry använde sig av magi för att försvara sig själv." Sade Ginny förklarande. "Ministeriet måste ta hänsyn till sånt."<br>De bäddade sängen rent med nya lakan och bad husalfen Krake (husalfen hade mer eller mindre chockat Keira) tvätta de gamla påslakanen i sängen.  
>"Jag står inte ut med de färgerna." Sade Ron och tittade spyfärdigt på påslakanen när Krake försvann ut med dem.<br>"Varför?" Frågade Keira och höjde på sina ögonbryn.  
>"Slytherins färger." Muttrade Ron.<br>"Slydde-vad?" Keira tittade frågande på dem allihop.  
>"Slytherin." Upprepade Ron och slog sig ner på den nybäddade sängen. Hermione kastade en mördande blick på Ron då de rena lakanen skrynklade sig. "Ett av elevhemmen på Hogwarts." Harry tänkte slå sig ner bredvid Ron, men hann inte förrän han fick en varnande blick från Hermione. Han bestämde sig för att det antagligen var säkrast att hålla sig till det smutsiga golvet.<br>"Du förstår, man delas in i olika elevhem." Sade Ginny. "Det finns fyra stycken. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw-"  
>"Och Slytherin." Lade Ron till.<br>"Precis – och Slytherin." Avslutade Ginny sin mening.  
>"Vi är alla sanna gryffindorare." Sade Ron stolt med handen på hjärtat. "Fred och George också."<br>"Men vad är skillnaden?" Undrade Keira. "Förutom de olika färgerna."  
>"För många tusen år sedan fanns det fyra häxor och trollkarlar vid namn Gordric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin. Dessa fyra grundade Hogwarts.<br>Grundarna sökte upp varje barn i landet som visade minsta tecken på att besitta någon slags magi. De delades därefter in i elevhem utifrån elevernas karaktärsegenskaper.  
>Gryffindor ville ha modiga och beslutsamma; Hufflepuff valde dem som var ärliga och lojala; Ravenclaw valde dem som var intelligenta och smarta (<em>"Verkar som om Hermione är i fel elevhem…" )<em>; Och Slytherin valde dem som var listiga, ambitiösa och kvicktänkta." Berättade Hermione för Keira som om hon läste rakt ur en lärobok. Keira förstod dock fortfarande inte.  
>"Men vad är det som är så fel med Slytherin?"<br>"Ingenting." Sade Hermione.  
>"Egentligen." Sade både Ginny och Harry i korus.<br>"Grundarna började bråka." Fortsatte Hermione som om hon aldrig hade avbrutit. "Slytherin ville bara ta in så kallade _renblodiga._"  
>"Det är sådana trollkarlar eller häxor vars båda föräldrar har magi i sina ådror." Förklarade Ginny snabbt.<br>"Just det, Ginny. I alla fall så kunde inte grundarna längre hålla sams och det blev ganska kaotiskt om man säger så."  
>"Numera är elevhemmet känt som ett mugglarhatande elevhem." Sade Harry bittert. "Nästan alla onda har hamnat i Slytherin."<br>"Vi ska inte dra alla över en gräns nu, Har-"  
>"Inte Hermione? Malfoy, hans pappa, hans mamma, Voldemort, Snape-"<br>"Smape är dock inte ond, Harry." Sade Hermione allvarligt.  
>"Bara mycket, mycket elak." Sade Ron. Hermione himlade med ögonen.<br>"Och Snape, för dig som inte vet, är en av lärarna på Hogwarts." Sade Ginny till Keira.  
>"Jag håller med, Ron." Sade Hermione. "Han är ju ingen solstråle precis-"<br>"Ingen solstråle?" Utbrast Ron. "Hermione, man skulle kunna tro att hans fru hade dött förra veckan. Och gissa vad? Han har ingen fru!" Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Tanken på Snape hjärtekrossad var bisarr.  
>"Hursomhelst är Snape med i orden. Han försöker skydda Harry och han försöker döda ni-vet-vem. Det räcker för mig." Sade Hermione och reste sig upp där hon hade hamnat på golvet. Hon borstade av jeansen som hade samlat på sig av golvets damm. "Jag tror det är bäst att damma golvet här inne." Sade hon innan hon gick för att hämta redskap till dem allesammans. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

5. **Första mötet  
><strong>  
><em>Det finns ingen som helst täckning här, eller internet för den delen. Tack och lov att jag har funnit vänner redan som har lånat mig papper och penna (eller tja, pergament och bläck). De är lite gammaldags…<br>Mrs Weasley heter kvinnan som tar hand om mig. Hon har sju egna barn. Fyra av dem bor här också tillsammans med två andra ungdomar. Snacka om fullt hus!  
>Nu tar jag det lugnt i mitt rum. Rummet är större än hela min etta - bara sängen känns nästan lika stor som köket, haha.<br>Allting är annars bra med mig. Har inte hunnit se något utav London än, men det kommer nog. Har inte heller träffat min pappa än, men han kommer hit ibland säger de.  
>Alla är som sagt jättetrevliga och snälla mot mig, så du behöver inte oroa dig över det i alla fall. Jag hoppas verkligen ni har det bra i Sverige.<br>Älskar dig, Magnus.  
>Keira<em>

När Keira äntligen hade skrivit klart brevet till Magnus skruvade hon på locket på bläckflaskan, och torkade upp bläckfläckarna hon orsakat över skrivbordet, så gott hon kunde, med sin hand.  
>Keira tog med sig brevet och lämnade rummet för att leta upp någon utav de andra. Hon hoppades kunna få lite hjälp att skicka sitt brev.<br>Hon insåg efter en stund att hon inte hade någon aning om var de andra sov någonstans, så hon bestämde sig för att gå ner till köket där hon antog att Mrs Weasley befann sig.  
>Keira hade haft rätt.<br>Mrs Weasley satt nu vid bordet tillsammans med Tonks och två män hon inte kände igen. Den ena hade rött, glest hår och glasögon som glidit lite för långt ner på näsan – han såg ut som om han precis kommit hem efter en lång dag på jobbet – Keira skulle gissa att han var runt femtio.  
>Den andra mannen däremot, var betydligt yngre. Hans ärriga ansikte var dock mycket vilseledande – det fick honom att se mycket äldre ut än vad han egentligen var, antagligen.<br>"Åh, detta måste vara Keira!" Sade den äldre utav de två med ett pressat leende. "Jag är Mollys man, Arthur." Han sträckte fram handen mot Keira som skakade den artigt. Han lät sedan sin hand falla tillbaka mot sitt lår, som om handskakningen hade varit en oerhörd möda.  
>"Lupin – Remus Lupin." Sade Remus artigt och sträckte även fram sin hand som Keira också skakade.<br>"Keira." Sade hon försiktigt.  
>"Ville du något särskilt, Keira?" Frågade Mrs Weasley snällt.<br>"Jag vill skicka iväg ett brev." Sade Keira och höll fram brevet som var skrivet till Magnus.  
>"Jag förstår." Svarade hon leende. "Tonks, skulle du kunna vara så söt och skicka iväg Keiras brev?"<br>"Bara säg vart det ska så!" Sade hon entusiastiskt och reste sig upp från sin stol.  
>"Eh… Magnus Andersson, syltgatan 1, Halmstad."<br>"Bra!" Sade hon glatt och skulle precis skutta ut från köket då Molly lade till snabbt: "Fråga Harry om du kan låna Hedwig."

Efter en vecka var Keira som hemma på Grimmaldiplan. Fred och George fick henne att skratta konstant (hon hade efter den fjärde dagen på grimmaldiplan börjat misstänka att något slags vad mellan bröderna pågick). Harry, Ron och Hermione, och även Ginny, berättade sedan de mest otroliga berättelserna från Hogwarts ("Och så blev Ginny nerförd i Hemligheternas kammare!").  
>Keira hade även fått sig en större chock då Tonks näsa plötsligt blev, vad som liknade, Rons fräkniga näsa under första kvällens middag. Hon var tydligen en metamorfmagus – det vill säga någon som kan ändra sitt utseende efter behag.<br>Mr Weasley hade tagit varje chans att fråga ut henne om mugglarprodukter så fort Mrs Weasley lämnade rummet. Keira hade slutligen gett honom sin mobiltelefon för att låta Mr Weasley plocka isär den ("En riktig mobilfelefon…" ).  
>Varje kväll bjöd Mrs Weasley sedan på gudomligt god mat. Det blev alltid några extra till middag - oftast var det olika ordenmedlemmar så som Monsterögat, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall och Kingsley.<br>Det var även ännu en person som bodde på Grimmaldiplan.  
>Sirius Black, husets ägare, var den elfte personen att bo där. Keira hade fått nöjet att höra den långa versionen om rymningen från Azkaban, berättad av Remus, Sirius och Harry, Ron och Hermione.<br>"Jag förstår inte varför de låser in dig här." Sade Keira till Sirius, efter att Tonks bestämt sig att det var säkrast att hon gick Sirius ärende åt honom. Hon hade just försvunnit ut ur vardagsrummet.  
>"Det är inte riktigt så att vi låser in honom." Sade Remus och himlade med ögonen.<br>"Men Harry hade kunnat låna mig sin osynlighetsmantel!" Utbrast Sirius och pekade på Harry som stod på andra sidan rummet tillsammans med Ron och Hermione.  
>"Va?" Harry hade lyckats uppfatta sitt namn och tittade på Keira, Remus och Sirius.<br>"Ni tre-" Sade Remus och pekade på trion. "Jag tror det är bäst att dra den långa historian om vår vän tramptass här."  
>"Den känns så uttjatad." Muttrade Sirius och satte armarna i kors över bröstet, betedde sig som tjugo istället för trettiofem.<br>"Vilken historia? Och vem är tramptass?" Frågade Keira förvirrat.  
>"Sätt dig bekvämt, luta dig tillbaka." Flinade Remus och kavlade upp de vita skjortärmarna, redo att berätta.<p>

Det hade varit en lång vecka. Den bästa veckan på länge. Kanske den bästa veckan någonsin. Det var dags för orden att ha sitt första möte sedan Keira hade anlänt.  
>"Jag hatar när de har möten." Sade Ron och bet av huvudet på en chokladgroda som motsträvigt låg i hans hårt, knutna näve. "Det blir så trångt till middagen. Nästan <em>alla <em>stannar."  
>"Äsch, det är trevligt." Sade Hermione och låtsades inte om Rons negativitet.<br>"Nej, jag håller med Ron. Det blir trångt." Sade Harry – tänkte på Snape som antagligen skulle, som han alltid gjorde, sänka middagens stämning med sin närvaro. "Ska inte du vara med på mötet, förresten? Du är ju myndig."  
>"Mrs Weasley tyckte nog det var bäst att jag höll mig utanför det." Sade Keira. "Ett tag i alla fall."<br>"Mer tid att spendera med oss istället." Fred och George hade dykt upp från ingenstans. "Egendesignade osynlighetsmantlar." Förklarade George för sin lillebror som tittade sig omkring överallt, som om han skulle hitta en ledtråd till deras plötsliga uppenbarelse. "Fem galleoner styck."  
>"Extra pris för Harry, men jag antar att du är nöjd med den du har?" Sade George med ett brett grin. Harry nickade.<br>"Så vad händer på mötena egentligen?" Frågade Keira. Alla följde efter Fred och George in på deras rum, och slog sig ner för att fortsätta konversationen där.  
>"Vi vet ju att ordens huvudsakliga syfte är att döda Voldemort." Sade Harry. "Och sen vet vi inte så mycket mer."<br>"Vi försökte avlyssna mötena innan." Berättade Ron och satte sig jämte Hermione på Georges, eller Freds, säng. "Fred och George har uppfunnit förlängningsöron nämligen."  
>"Som vi senare kommer att sälja för tre galleoner." Skämtade Fred och blinkade flirtigt mot Keira.<br>"Men-" Ron gav sina bröder varsin mördande blick och fortsatte. "Mamma kom på oss."

"Barn! Ni kan komma ner och äta!"  
>"Barn… Pfft!" Fred och George ryckte på huvudena.<br>"Ses där nere ungar." Flinade Fred, och tvillingarna försvann med ett högt knall.  
>Keira följde Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny ner till köket. Hermione, som gick alldeles framför Keira, fortsatte att berätta om Hogwarts som de gjort alldeles nyss i tvillingarnas rum. Keira lyssnade intresserat. Hon hade aldrig hört något liknande som Hogwarts.<br>Harry hade tagit fram marodörkartan och visat Keira. Storleken på slottet fick henne att häpna. Tanken på att hon skulle spendera de följande två terminerna där…  
>När de kom in i köket var det fullare än det någonsin hade varit. Till och med Harry, Ron och Hermione verkade förvånade över skaran människor som satt vid bordet, vilket var dubbelt så stort som vanligt.<br>"Allesammans – detta är Keira." Sade Mrs Weasley och skyndade sig fram till Keira. De som redan träffat Keira log bara. De andra tittade häpet på henne – svårt att tro sina ögon.  
>"Är detta Keira?" En liten man med rödbrunt hår tittade på henne med stora, blå ögon. "Kan detta vara min dotter?" Keira stelnade till där hon stod, med Mrs Weasleys händer på sina axlar, och blev presenterad för återstående medlemmar i orden.<br>Där satt han. Mundungus Fletcher. Keiras pappa. Hennes mammas sommarromans. Killen som visat sin mor en annan värld.  
>"Hon har då inte ärvt ditt utseende, tack och lov." Fnittrade en häxa som satt mellan Kingsley och Mr Weasley. Keira blinkade.<br>"Tror att stackars flickan är i chocktillstånd." Sade Sirius leende. "Behöver du lite vatten, Keira?" Hon skakade stumt på huvudet och satte sig på en ledig stol bredvid McGonagall. Hermione slog sig ner på Keiras andra sida.  
>"Vilka är alla?" Frågade Keira McGonagall nervöst. De hade inte pratat så jättemycket mer än om Keiras studier.<br>"Mundungus, som du förstått." Sade hon och pekade diskret på mannen. "Bredvid honom sitter Dedalus Diggle, och det där är monsterögat – men det vet du väl redan? Och på Kingsleys högra sida sitter Hestia Jones."  
>"Vem är det?" Frågade Keira och nickade mot mannen som på bordets ena gavel. Mannen såg ut att vara i Sirius och Remus ålder. Tillskillnad från de andra trollkarlarna och häxornas brokiga klädnader, hade han en svart. Han hade mörkt, oljigt hår som räckte honom ner till axlarna, och mörka ögon som såg ut att kunna skrämma livet ur vem som helst. McGonagall hann inte ens svara förrän Keira förstod att det var Severus Snape. Trolldryckskonstläraren.<br>"Snape", sade McGonagall. "Han är lärare på Hogwarts." Keira gav en svag nickning till svar. Det var något som fick henne att inte kunna sluta titta på honom. Det var något som fick honom att sticka ut lite extra bland skaran häxor och trollkarlar.

De flesta ordenmedlemmarna hade försvunnit från grimmaldiplan vid nio-tiden. Det var bara Remus och Tonks kvar, av de som inte faktiskt bodde i huset. Och Snape.  
>"Jag rekommenderar att du dricker det nu." Sade Snape i en lågmäld ton till Remus. Han höll fram två glasflaskor som Remus tog emot.<br>"Tack, Severus." Sade han och log tvingat mot honom. "Jag vet inte vad jag skulle ha gjort utan dig."  
>"Jag tror jag har en ganska bra aning." Svarade Snape kallt och granskade Remus med något överlägset i blicken.<br>"Jag tror jag ska bege mig av nu, Molly." Snape vände sig mot Mrs Weasley. "Det var ett nöje att få äta din mat."  
>"Du är så välkommen så!" Sade Mrs Weasley och log med hela ansiktet.<br>Keira tittade sig omkring efter någon av ungdomarna i huset. Efter att ha konstaterat att alla hade gått upp, tog hon sin flykt mot hallen. Hon hade ingen aning om varför hon gjorde det – det var bara en spontan handling.  
>Hon fann honom knyta snörena på sina skor, sittandes på en av stolarna som Mrs Weasley hade placerat, i hallen.<br>"Dags att se på barnprogram, Ms Fletcher?"  
>"Johnsson." Rättade Keira honom. "Mitt namn är Johnsson."<br>"Som om jag faktiskt skulle bry mig." Suckade Snape och ställde sig upp. Han var förvånansvärt mycket längre än Keira. Hans bröstkorg var i ögonhöjd.  
>"Du gav Remus sitt elixir, va?" Frågade Keira.<br>"Det har inte du med att göra." Sade Snape och snörpte på munnen. "God natt, Ms Johnsson." 


	6. Chapter 6

6. **Ugglepost**

Trollkarlsschack var det som höll alla sysselsatta på grimmaldiplan kommande dag. Det var ett sätt för allihop att tänka på annat än förhöret. Om några timmar skulle Harry och Mr Weasley komma tillbaka från ministeriet, med beskedet om Harry skulle bli relegerad eller inte. Keiras tankar vandrade emellertid bort på Snape. Det fanns ingen förklaring till varför hon inte kunde släppa honom, men det var något med hans sätt. Det kändes som en fasad, och Keira ville förstöra den.  
>"Det är omöjligt att vinna över Ron." Sade Ginny och sjönk ner i soffan bredvid Keira. "Inte ens Hermione kan."<br>"Trollkarlsschack är verkligen hans grej." Sade hon då Rons pjäs kastade iväg Sirius bonde tvärs över rummet.  
>"<em>Det <em>var _inte _meningen." Sade Ron förskräckt och tittade på Sirius.  
>"Varför är Snape med i orden?" Frågade Keira plötsligt.<br>"Därför att Dumbledore litar på honom." Förklarade Ginny. "Ett dumt drag, tror jag."  
>"Du tror att han är ond, precis som Ron gör?"<br>"Jag tror att han är opålitlig." Svarade Ginny. "Han var en anhängare till du-vet-vem innan ju."  
>"Är inte det Hedwig?" Utbrast Sirius förvånat och pekade mot fönstret. En snövit uggla pickade mot glaset med sin fulla näbb. Keira tyckte det såg ut som ett vitt kuvert…<br>Sirius skyndade mot fönstret för att släppa in Hedwig. Hon flög förbi Sirius, flög tvärs genom rummet och landade sedan elegant framför Keira – stirrade på henne med sina bärnstensfärgade ögon.  
>"Det är Harrys uggla." Sade Ginny stelt. Keira tycktes höra oro i hennes röst.<br>Ginny sträckte sig mot brevet i Hedwigs näbb, men Hedwig ryggade tillbaka.  
>"Bits dem?" Frågade Keira.<br>"Hedwig gör det ibland. Hon har ett väldigt temperament." Keira som precis sträckt ut sin hand för att försöka ta brevet, drog snabbt tillbaks den.  
>"Nej, nej." Sade Ginny. "Jag tror hon tänkte låta dig ta det." Keira sträckte fram handen igen, och den här gången tog hon brevet. Hedwig sade inte emot.<br>Brevet var adresserat till Keira. Hon kände genast igen Magnus slarviga handstil och öppnade det genast.

_Hej Keira,  
>det låter som om du har det bra i London. Jag och Sara har det bra i Halmstad. Hoppas du får täckning snart – detta brevskickande är inte lätt.<em>

_Din Magnus_

Hon stirrade stumt på brevet. Brevet och brevet... Hon stirrade, rättare sagt, på de 32 orden som blivit nerklottrade i all sin hast av Magnus.  
>En klump bildade sig i magen.<br>"Vem var det ifrån?" Undrade Ginny.  
>"Magnus." Muttrade Keira och knycklade ihop brevet i sin hand, blinkade bort de få tårar som nått hennes ögon.<p>

"Men vad f-"  
>Keira gav sin tändare en frustrerad blick - försökte hopplöst tända cigarretten som dinglade i mungipan.<br>"Något som har hänt?"  
>Keira vände sig om och mötte till sin förvåning Sirius. Hon frustade. "Berätta för mig." Sade han och tog cigarretten ur munnen på henne. Han tog fram sin trollstav ur bakfickan och innan hon visste ordet av det var cigarretten tänd. "Här." Sade han, och gav tillbaka den ny tända ciggen.<br>"Magnus har hänt." Svarade hon honom och tog ett efterlängtat bloss.  
>"Magnus- din pojkvän?" Hon nickade.<br>"Jag älskar honom så sjukt mycket. Han är den enda som bryr sig om mig, som älskar mig… Men han kan såra mig så. Och jag vet att han inte gör det med mening, men det gör inte att det känns mindre." Förklarade hon för Sirius. Han nickade förstående och satte sig ner på trappan, gjorde en gest som visade att hon skulle sätta sig jämte.  
>"Kärlek är det som gör det goda i människor." Sade han. "Den människa som lever utan kärlek, den lever inte alls."<br>"Men det gör ont…" Stönade Keira och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Sirius klappade henne tröstande över ryggen.  
>"Är du säker på att han verkligen älskar dig då?" Frågade Sirius henne allvarligt. "Tror du, att någon som älskar dig, skulle ha hjärta att såra dig så här?"<p>

Harry och Mr Weasley kom tillbaka från ministeriet, lagom till eftermiddagsteet, med de glada nyheterna. Keira hade inte sett Harry se så här lättad ut. Någonsin. Detta faktum kunde bero på att hon inte känt honom mer än några veckor, men hon hade en stark känsla att han inte varit så här lättad på mycket länge.  
>Mr Weasley återvände till ministeriet för att ta i tu med en eldsprutande köksklocka som löpt amok i ett mugglarhem i Surrey (Harry hoppades innerligt att det var familjen Dursley).<br>"Jag visste det!" Utbrast Hermione lyckligt och kastade sina armar runt Harrys hals. "Jag sa ju att de inte kunde relegera dig! Du var_- är- _oskyldig!"  
>Att Harry inte var relegerad var inte det enda att fira på grimmaldiplan. Bara en halvtimme senare, mitt under eftermiddagsteet, anlände sju ugglor. Alla ståtliga och med ett brev fastknutet runt vristen.<br>Mrs Weasley släppte in ugglorna som alla flög in genom vardagsrumsfönstret till brevets rätta ägare.  
>En hornuggla landade i Keiras knä, tittade frågande på henne med sina bärnstensfärgade ögon, och stack fram sitt ben. Keira knöt loss brevet från ugglans vrist och gav den sedan en nervös klapp på huvudet. Ugglan hoade nöjt till och flög bort till Mrs Weasley som gjorde iordning vatten och lite mat till de utmattade ugglorna.<br>Keira tittade ner på brevet i sin hand. Hon läste sitt namn som var skrivet i det gröna bläcket – förstod att detta var _brevet. _Keira öppnade det försiktigt och tre ark ramlade ner i knäet. 

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM, Rektor: Albus Dumbledore (innehavare av Merlin-Orden av första graden, storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste storpamp i Häxmästarnas internationella samfund)._

_Käre Keira Johnsson,  
>Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Här med bifogas en lista på alla böcker och utrustning som behövs.<br>Alla tredjeårselever fåt nöjet att besöka trollkarlsbyn med sin förmyndares tillåtelse. Vi bifogar därför en blankett._

_Terminen börjar den första september. Vi förväntar oss din uggla senast den 15 augusti._

_Er tillgivna  
>Professor McGonagall -<br>biträdande rektor_

"Ron, vad är det med dig?" Suckade Hermione och smällde till honom på armen. Han stirrade på någonting i sin hand.  
>"Vid blodiga baronens grav…" Utan någon större förvarning ryckte George ut det som legat i Rons hand. Tvillingarna flämtade.<br>"Det är inte möjligt…"  
>"Ron, ge tillbaka prefektmärket till Harry." Sade Fred. "Du gav nästan oss en hjärtattack."<br>"Ge tillbaka mig vaddå?" Frågade Harry förvirrat. "Jag har inget prefektmärke."  
>"Vems är det då?" Frågade Ginny och tittade menande på den lilla brickan George höll upp. Ett P var ingraverat i silvret.<br>"Mitt…" mumlade Ron chockat.  
>"Åh, Ron! Prefekt, precis som alla andra i familjen!" Sade Mrs Weasley och omfamnade Ron.<br>"Vad är Fred och jag då? Närmaste grannar kanske?"

Efter en otrolig middag (Mrs Weasley var mycket exalterad över att både Ron och Hermione blivit prefekter - och att Harry inte blivit relegerad) var det dags att gå och lägga sig. Det skulle bli en lång dag imorgon. Inhandling av deras hogwarts-utrustning skulle ske.  
>Keira skulle bara ta <em>ett<em> snabbt bloss innan hon gick och lade sig…


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"_Ronald Weasley – nu har jag försökt väcka dig i en halvtimme. Går du inte upp nu lovar jag att se till att du får hemundervisning." _Mrs Weasleys gälla röst hördes genom hela huset. Keira kvävde ett skratt där hon stod framför spegeln i Regulus (numera hennes) rum. Hon var nu redo för en dag i London - äntligen hade hon fått en chans att sätta på de där snygga shortsen, och kanske skulle hon få lite färg på sina bleka ben.

En halvtimme senare stod alla färdiga i köket, redo att ta sig till den läckande kitteln med hjälp av flampulver. Ron och Harry hade förklarat för Keira hur man skulle göra.  
>"Varför kan vi inte bara transferera oss?" Frågade Fred och kastade en menande blick mot flampulvret på spiselhyllan.<br>"Finns ingen anledning att missbruka spöktransferens." Sade Mrs Weasley förnärmat. "Nu har jag fixa flampulver, så då tar vi oss fram med flampulver." Tvillingarna suckade. "Jag och Ginny möter upp er om en halvtimme utanför Gringotts."

"Lite mer honungsöl, Tom!" Ropade Fred efter den puckelryggade värden som försvann in bakom baren.  
>"Keira, du skulle landa på <em>fötterna.<em>" Skämtade George medan Fred försökte att fixa Keiras brutna näsa.  
>Keira hade ramlat ut ur den öppna spisen på den läckande kitteln. Hon hade landat rakt på näsan - ingen hade dock berättat för henne att näsan faktiskt var <em>bruten<em>. Tvärtom. Hermione hade försäkrat henne om att det bara var kraftigt näsblod ("Det är ju delvis sant", väste Ron till Harry) för att inte oroa Keira.  
>"Ban jab bå babber?" Frågade Keira med munnen full av blod.<br>"Vad säger hon?" Frågade Harry.  
>"Jag tror hon säger banan och babbel." Sade George och tänkte efter noggrant. "Var inte det en serie i <em>Hört och sett, <em>George?"  
>"Hon behöver papper!" utbrast Hermione frustrerat.<br>"Tom, ta med papper också!" Ropade Fred efter värden som just var på sin väg tillbaka med den efterfrågade honungsölen.  
>Tio minuter senare försvann Keira in på tjejtoaletten för att tvätta av sitt ansikte.<br>"Var det bara jag som tyckte hon såg lite ut som en vampyr?" Frågade Ron försiktigt. "Ni vet… med allt blod i munnen och-" Alla brast ut instämmande.

När Keira kom tillbaka var det dags att ta sig vidare till Diagongränden. Keira visste inte vad hon hade att vänta sig när de stod på den läckande kittelns bakgård. Allt som fanns där var illaluktande sopor (Ron insisterade på att det var samma sopor som det hade varit sedan deras förra besök i Diagongränden), en gulstrimmig katt och en tegelvägg.  
>Harry tog fram trollstaven ur bakfickan på de urtvättade jeansen och började knacka på stenarna med staven.<br>"Vad gör d-" Tegelstenarna började plötsligt röra på sig, och innan hon visste ordet av det avslöjade väggen nu ett valv in till, vad Keira förstod var, Diagongränden.  
>"Den bästa delen av London." Sade Harry leende. Och det var det.<br>Det var som en oändligt lång gata, med små butiker och stånd överallt (vart man än vände och vred på sig).  
>"Apotekarboden ligger där." Pekade Hermione. Keira hoppade till när hon fick syn på en burk fylld med ögon, inte större än spelkulor, i skyltfönstret.<br>"Vad i hela friden är _det _bra för?" Frågade Keira och tittade bort från ögonen.  
>"Grodögon." Sade Ron. "Bra för förkylningselixir."<br>"Åh, mamma brukade alltid ge oss det." Stönade Fred. Keira kände sig lätt illamående.  
>De gick vidare mot Gringotts.<br>Gringotts var en enastående, vit byggnad. Skyhöga joniska pelare stod på varsin sida om den enorma ingången vaktad av svartalfer ("Dem vill du inte bråka med.").  
>Mrs Weasley hade redan tagit ut pengar till Keira när de möttes inne på banken.<br>"Hur?" Frågade Keira. "Jag har ju inga pengar-"  
>"Dumbledore"; sade Mrs Weasley förklarande.<br>"Men-"  
>"Jag tror att Dumbledore kommer att berätta för dig nästa gång ni ses." Sade Mrs Weasley leende.<p>

Efter att ha inhandlat all utrustning (Keira hade även köpt en uggla) satte de sig utmattade på Florean Fortescue's glassbars uteservering.  
>Solen stod högt på himlen och var en ren pina för dagens shoppare. Men nu, när alla hade varsin glass i handen, var solen rätt behaglig ändå.<br>"Glass är livet." Sade Ron och tittade drömmande på sin glass.  
>"Glass och Quiddtich." Sade Harry instämmande.<br>"Detta är helt otroligt." Sade Keira.  
>"Vad är otroligt?" Frågade Ginny och slickade på sin enhörningsliknande glass. Keira visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle svara. Allt? Tänk att hon hade levt i arton år och inte vetat om den här världen.<br>"Allt." Svarade hon. Harry och Hermione förstod precis vad hon menade eftersom att de båda hade upplevt exakt samma sak fyra år tidigare.


End file.
